1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a die package and a method of manufacturing the die package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the electronics industry trend is to provide products which have light, thin, short and small structures, multifunctions and high performance and can be produced at low costs. Packaging technology is one of the technologies which realizes the above-mentioned goals. Particularly, a lot of research into an SIP (system in packaging) technology based on a PCB (printed circuit board) has been actively conducted because it is a packaging technology which enhances mounting efficiency.
The SIP technology includes an SMT (surface mounting technology) which mounts dies to the surface of a PCB, and an EAD (embedded active die) technology which embeds dies in a PCB. These technologies are conducted using die attachment apparatuses.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a method of mounting a die to a PCB using a die attachment apparatus, according to a conventional technique. Hereinafter, the die attachment apparatus and a die attachment method using the same according to the conventional technique will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the die attachment apparatus 10 according to the conventional technique includes a die loading unit 20, a slide glass 30, visual cameras 30a and 30b and a die bonding unit 40.
The die loading unit 20 picks up each die D that has been diced from a wafer W and moves it on the slide glass 30. The die loading unit 20 includes a pickup head 22 for to loading. Here, pads P are formed on the upper surface of the die D. A die attach film (DAF) is attached to the lower surface of the die D.
The slide glass 30 allows the positions of the corners of the die D and the positions of the pads P to be recognized using the visual cameras 30a and 30b. To achieve this purpose, the slide glass 30 is made of transparent material. That is, the die D is placed on the transparent slide glass 30, so that the positions of the corners of the die D and the positions of the pads P can be determined by the visual cameras 30a and 30b. 
The visual cameras 30a and 30b function to recognize the positions of the corners of the die D and the positions of the pads P in an image recognition manner. The visual cameras 30a and 30b include an upper visual camera 30a which is disposed above the slide glass 30, and a lower visual camera 30b which is disposed below the slide glass 30.
The die bonding unit 40 includes a pickup head 42 which picks up the die D and attaches the die D to a board 50. The die bonding unit 40 attaches the die D to the board 50 using the positions of the corners of the die D and the positions of the pads P which are measured by the visual cameras 30a and 30b. 
However, to attach the die D to the board 50 using the die attachment apparatus according to the conventional technique, the slide glass 30 and an image recognition process using the slide glass 30 are absolutely necessary. In particular, because the process of dicing each die from the wafer W causes a dicing error, not only the positions of the corners of the die D but also the positions of the pads on the die D must be precisely measured to reduce an error in alignment. Thus, the slide glass 30 is also essential to measure both the upper surface and the lower surface of the die D using the visual cameras 30a and 30b. 
In such an image recognition process using the slide glass 30, the die D is loaded and placed on the slide glass 30. Thereafter, the visual cameras 30a and 30b recognize the positions of the corners of the die D and the positions of the pads. The die bonding unit 40 subsequently picks up the die D and mounts it to the board 50. As such, the process is complex, so that processing time is increased.
Furthermore, because the die D is stuck on the slide glass 30 by the DAF attached to the lower surface of the die D, when the pickup head 42 of the die bonding unit 40 picks up the die D from off the slide glass 30, the die D may not smoothly detach itself from the slide glass 30.
In addition, when the lower visual camera 30b recognizes the positions of the corners of the die D through the slide glass 30, the recognition rate of the positions of the corners of the die D may be markedly impaired because of deterioration of the reflection rate of the DAF.
As well, the conventional die attachment apparatus is problematic in that it is expensive, the lead time per unit process is relatively long, and costs per unit process are high.